


Hard to Convince

by tuppenny



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Explicit Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny
Summary: Jack takes care of the crying baby in the middle of the night. Katherine finds that sexy.





	Hard to Convince

Jack tried to slip back into bed as quietly as possible, but he heard Katherine’s sleepy murmur as the mattress dipped beneath his weight, sending her slipping towards him.

“Jack?”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake ya.” 

“Why, Mr. Kelly,” she said, stretching her arms high above her head, arching her back as she did so. “You didn’t wake me—I’ve been up for quite some time.”

“Nicky was screamin’ pretty loud, wasn’t he,” Jack said, shaking his head. “Sorry I wasn’t able to quiet him sooner. Got a good set of lungs on him, that one—not sure how Ellie sleeps through it.”

“You’re not following,” Katherine said, leaning forward and running a hand up his bare arm. “The children are asleep. We’re awake _._ It’s late at night and there’s no chance of us being interrupted. Now does that give you any ideas, _Mr. Kelly?”_

Jack blinked in the darkness. “Wait. Really? You sure? I mean, there’s formula an’ spit-up slopped down the back of my shirt; I forgot the burp cloth.”

“Hmm, well, you’ll just have to take your shirt off, then, won’t you?” Katherine said, her voice sultry. “Such a shame, but I think it has to be done.” 

“I think you’re right,” Jack said, his lips starting to spread into a smile. “Might you be willing to give me some help with that, Mrs. Kelly?”

She purred in satisfaction now that he’d finally caught on. “Of course, darling,” she said, running her hand back down his arm and moving it to the hem of his shirt. “What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t see to my husband’s needs?” 

Jack’s stomach muscles tightened as her cold fingers brushed against his abdomen and then gently tugged the shirt over his head.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” Katherine breathed, tossing the shirt aside and admiring him in the moonlight. “Look at you,” she said, reaching out and tracing the line of his sternum. “You’re a marvel, Jack. An absolute marvel.” 

He leaned in for a kiss, cupping her chin in one hand and curling the other around her waist. “As if anyone in the world could compare to you,” he said, pulling away in order to admire her properly. “Katherine Kelly, finest reporter in all of New York City.”

“Just New York City?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and sliding her hands down to the waistband of his pajamas. “That’s disappointing.” He arched his hips up so that she could undress him, which she did with rapid efficiency. “Let’s see if I can’t make you reconsider, hmm?”

“It might be a lost cause,” Jack warned, leaning his head back on the pillow as she pushed his legs outwards and slid in between them. “I’s been told ‘m pretty stubborn.”

Katherine’s lips twitched, and Jack could tell from her brief airy laugh that she’d thought of something that amused her. 

“What is it, angel?”

“Well, so,” she said, licking a stripe up her palm, “What you’re telling me is that you're…  _hard_ to convince?” 

He guffawed. “Ace, that was terrib—” his words dissolved into a low groan as she wrapped her hand around him and guided him into her mouth. “An’ to think I ever thought you was a proper gal,” he panted, sliding his fingers into her hair and gripping tightly.

“Hush,” she said, pulling off and frowning. “You know it’s not fair for you to talk when I can’t!” 

He held his hands up in apology. “I’m hushing, I’m hushing! Just—wouldja— _hnngh,”_ he said, reverting back into incoherence as she placed her mouth back where he wanted it, hollowed her cheeks, and sucked. “Fuck, angel, that’s—oh, yes, Kath’rine, I—” he jerked and swore as she relaxed her throat and ran her fingertips lightly underneath him, his brain sparking in response. 

He had no idea where she’d learned to do this—hell, there were plenty of prostitutes who wouldn’t even go this far—but boy was he grateful he’d married a rabble-rousing spitfire who wasn’t about to let societal conventions get in her way. His eyes rolled back as she increased the pressure and scraped her fingernails ever so gently down the inside of his thigh, and— _oh!_ Dammit, she knew what he liked—and if at that moment you’d asked him his name, well, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. 

The sparks had spread down his arms now, running out to his fingertips and back as her steady rhythm caused ever-larger waves of pleasure to swell and crest and crash inside him. He tried desperately to last longer, because he knew that as soon as he finished it would be over, and he didn’t want that—he wanted to spend hours upon hours in bed with her, losing himself in her warmth, tasting her summer-tan skin, smelling the sweat and sex and salt of the two of them together… But he was tired—they both were, he knew—and he sensed that already it was drawing to a close.

Katherine confirmed his suspicions when she let him go, fumbled at the nightstand drawer, and jammed a washrag into his hand. “Here,” she said, wiping her arm across her mouth. He finished himself roughly into the cloth and felt his body ease, the sparks and tension fading into the thickness of the quiet night. He relaxed into the mattress for a minute, savoring the slow, diffuse pleasure of the comedown, then rose and followed her into the bathroom.

“Can I ask what brought that on?” He said, washing his hands as she stood next to him, brushing her teeth.

Katherine spat, rinsed, and grinned, laying a minty kiss on his cheek. “I love when you handle the children at night,” she said, running her thumb across his lower lip and giving him a wink.

“Damn.” Jack shook his head, caught her hand, and pressed a kiss to the center of her palm. “If that's what it was, then I guess I do, too,” he said, his eyes twinkling even in the dim light. 

She laughed and held his hand as they walked back to bed together, him crawling onto the far side of the bed and her curling to fit against the lines of his chest, his waist, his thighs. Katherine turned her head to kiss him once more before settling in to sleep, while Jack wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the soft, clean smell of his wife.

“Ace?” He mumbled, feeling himself falling asleep even as he spoke. 

“Mmm?” 

“Your turn next time.”

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Apparently back then no proper woman would ever perform fellatio, not even in marriage, and if she were to do so then her reputation would be irreparably damaged. I'm operating under the premise that Katherine found out that Jack enjoys it, and she cares more about him than about what society expects her to do in the privacy of her own bedroom. For his part, Jack appreciates that she does it and is more than happy to keep quiet about it.


End file.
